


Setup and Payoff

by NotProudNotOut



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Actually why would I do this?, Angst, Contemplation, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meta, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oneshot, Other, Realization, Troy/Abed mildly implied, hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotProudNotOut/pseuds/NotProudNotOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world slowly fell into focus, and he realized that he was on his stomach again, Abed Nadir started to become scared. </p>
<p>These men didn't seem very intent on taking their sweet time, and Abed had counted on his phone ringing without being picked up – for dramatic effect on the other end – by now.</p>
<p>TRIGGERWARNING for noncon/rape - though nothing graphic.<br/>Implied Troy/Abed ust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setup and Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> I say again: TRIGGER WARNING! NON-CON!   
> Very slightly implied Troy/Abed.

There had been a rash of movies with violent rape scenes in them during the 80s. Abed had seen some of them, though never for the rape – It wasn’t something he could easily relate to, and it most definitely didn’t turn him on. To be quite honest, rape wasn’t really something he had ever truly.. considered.

Sure, he had friends who were girls and pretty and used to live in terrible neighborhoods (cough, Annie, cough) but while he may have worried for her safety, he’d never really considered that she might be raped.

So he was more than a little confused with the situation he now found himself in. It wasn’t that he didn’t know both sexes could be the victim of rape (He still remembered when Troy made up that story about his Uncle).

It wasn’t that he couldn’t see how this could be happening to him.

No, he was confused at how he hadn’t seen it coming. He should have seen the signs. The scenes that led up to this moment were almost too blatant for him to have been able to ignore them.

Britta giving a speech about sexuality could be seen as the first in a line of incidents that led up to Troy announcing that he Did Not Want any part in Abed’s movies anymore (presumably because of the sex-scenes, but Abed was truly at a miss.) At which point Troy had stormed off from Jeff’s party.

Abed, knowing that Troy must have gone home to their shared apartment to be alone, went off in another direction, as he too left the party. And on the way he met Shirley, who reminded him to “be careful at this hour”, before continuing on her way.

It almost seemed too perfect, and a part of Abed wished he had been filming the events up until this moment. It didn’t matter though. He would make sure to write it down later, and make a proper movie out of it. (Maybe one with a more likeable victim to further viewer’s sympathy.)

What did matter at the moment, though, were the drunk men who held him down. Apparently his cold refusal to “share a few beers” with them had not been received well. And here he was, in an abandoned alley, held down by two men much larger than himself while a third stood above him.

“Sorry.. I forgot to ask for your name..honey..” slurred the man. Abed answered instantly.

“It’s cool. I’m Abed Nadir.” He eyed the man suspiciously, though he suspected the emotion hardly showed on his face.

“Heh.. A lil’ Arab in our midst, huh..” the man continued as he sat down beside Abed. Abed vaguely wondered if it’d be wise to try and kick him since –to be fair- no one had bothered to hold his legs.

“That why you too good to have a drink with the rest of us, eh?”

Abed answered truthfully and without a hint of sarcasm: “Well, to be fair, I’m half polish. But I am indeed muslim as you seem to be suggesting. And while I like the refreshing theme of a bunch of white guys cornering a kid of color, I..” The hit to the side of his head came as a complete shock to the aspiring director.

For a moment he felt exposed, and he knew a vulnearable look must have passed his eyes, since the man who hit him suddenly smirked.

“Finally getting through to ya, are we?” Abed sighed theatrically. He knew that it would be more dramatic if he lost it, but since there were no cameras for this take, he didn’t feel like getting too in character. And either way, the stoic approach might work well since it would gain more sympathy from the viewers once he finally broke.

“Well, that did come as a shock, I give you that. However, I am sorry to inform you that you will not be getting what you..” He didn’t get to explain his theory on why he was clearly in a sitcom, and consummated rape wasn’t on the repertoire, because suddenly he was dragged around so he lied on his stomach in the dirt.

He should’ve been quicker at trying to kick the man. It was difficult from this position, and he didn’t want his character to come off as too weak, not even putting up a fight.

Sure, Shirley was supposed to call Troy, worrying about whether Abed had made it home, and of course he or both of them would show up just in time to save his sorry ass (literally. Abed smirked inwardly at his success at a joke.). But that didn’t mean he should just be the damsel in distress, waiting patiently for his rescue.

So when the man cursed at his skinny jeans refusing to be taken off, and the men roughly turned him around again to (congratulations, they figured it out!) unzip them, he saw his chance. He kicked hard at the man’s shin, and fought to get free of the two others.

“You little bitch..!” cried the man he’d hit, and Abed continued fighting until someone grabbed him by the hair, and hit his head hard into the concrete. A ringing sound followed, as the world disappeared for a moment and then returned with a blurry vengeance.

He hardly realized it as more hits rained down on him, and someone pulled down his pants. To be completely honest with himself, things were getting out of hand. He certainly hoped for the rating of the show, that this was all happening off screen.

At the same time, as the world slowly fell into focus, and he realized that he was on his stomach again, Abed Nadir started to become scared. These men didn’t seem very intent on taking their sweet time, and Abed had counted on his phone ringing without being picked up – for dramatic effect on the other end – by now.

But nothing had happened, and as the first man positioned himself, Abed suddenly understood. There was no way he was going to survive this. Being a victim of rape would place him as the main focus for at least five episodes, and that simply was not going to happen. So this was it. Now it made sense why he was in the group yet didn’t truly seem to fit in it.

His character would be sacrificed to explore the other’s reactions to a close friend’s death. Their guilt and sorrow would bring them further together, but the actual cause –him- would soon be forgotten.

There was still a slight chance this was some kind of fanfiction, in which case he’d just need to have sex with Troy or Jeff and all would be fine.. But as things descended further into painful madness, and Abed let out a pained shriek, he was pretty sure THAT wasn’t going to be an option.

So death. Curious.

When the men were all done, they buckled their belts and stood for a moment looking at the mess of a boy on the ground. He was curled up on himself, eyes unseeing, but a highpitched noise, much like a cry or wail, emitted from his slightly open mouth. Bruising all the way up his thighs seemed to compliment the blood that trickled down his legs.

A little worried and slightly more sober than when they’d started the business, the men hurried on their way, leaving a weird dude by the name of Abed Nadir to his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for this display of pure evil.  
> This was originally intended to be a multi-chapter story, dealing with the studygroup trying to deal with what's happened. There's a second chapter on ff.net, but since I don't feel like continuing it for the time being, I will post it as a one-shot here.
> 
> I hope you "enjoyed" it. :)


End file.
